Miranda's Letter
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: Gordo finds a letter addresed to him from his best friend, but it's been three years since it was writen, does she still feel the same? MGFINISHED!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Okay I own everything! It all belongs to me and you can't have it! sees the Disney people coming after her in rage Oops, I mean you can borrow them? breaks into a run Okay, okay I don't own any thing aside from the fic...you happy!?! (Directed at Disney people who are now walking away) Fan Fic Nazis (mumbles under her breath)  
  
AN: Thanks a bunch to Black Knight 03, the bestest beta reader ever! (Mainly because he's mine! LOL)  
  
_**Gordo,  
  
Gordo...wow, I still remember when I gave you that nickname, I never thought it would stick. But you have to admit Gordon and Gordo do sound the same, well they did when I was five any ways.  
If you're reading this then I finally had the courage to give it to you, or I left it somewhere easily found. Either way whether or not you even read it I have to write it or else I'll never get the nerve to tell you how I really feel.  
I've spent years questioning my feelings hoping in vain that they would subside. Not because I didn't believe they were true but because I hoped they wouldn't be. You see I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't fall for you. Better yet I wouldn't fall for you.  
But that's just it... I did. I fell for my best friend, but what I could have gained from telling you sooner would have meant nothing if I lost your friendship. I guess that's why I'm still contemplating as I write this, whether or not to give this to you.  
I hate being afraid, I hate not knowing that every thing will be okay, I hate not having you here to tell me so.  
I always thought that I could tell you everything but I haven't but now with this I will.  
Ever since we were little I had somewhat of a crush on you, but you never showed interest, so I let it go. Or that's what I thought; I really thought I was over you and that it was all in the past. But I should have known the past always comes back to haunt you. So in middle school I once again started to notice you as more than just a friend, but like I said before you never showed interest. So again I tried to let it die down, though it was hard. If you recall how you're first date ended up, partly because of me.  
In high school I became a lot more skilled at hiding my feelings, though the greater my talent the greater the pain. I never told you how much it really hurt me to see you dating those girls, well though it was mainly one. Don't get me wrong I was happy for you and I always will be no matter who you choose, but it was hard to see. Though harder still it was to see your heart broken.  
Like I've said before this is to set the record straight with us. I hate not telling you everything and I hate to hurt you,, so for a long time I was torn. I didn't know whether to keep this from you and let you be happy or to tell you and risk pain for both of us. Okay that sounded selfish, but though I've tried time and time again to prepare myself for the let down that may very well come from this, I could never prepare to lose you.  
But lately I've noticed some thing about you, I've seen how you look when you think no one is watching, that look of sadness in your eyes. I don't know what's causing it, better yet who's causing it, but I do recognize it, in fact I know it all too well. It's the look of some one in love with out hope.  
Whoever it is just know that you deserve better, if she can't see how truly amazing you are then that's her problem and she doesn't deserve you. I know you're thinking that it's the best friend thing to say but I mean it. You need some one who will stay up and just talk with you all night simply because you can't sleep. Some one who would call you just to say hello, in the middle of the day because they can't bear to go one more second with out hearing the sound of your voice. You deserve some one who will sit with you and hold you if you cry, and laugh with you when you don't.  
I can't stand to see you sad even if it comes at my expense you deserve to know how special you are, I can't bear the thought of us not being friends any more. It was hard enough to go from the fantastic four, to the three amigos, and now the dynamic duo? Well we don't really have a name but you know what I mean, I don't want to ever lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you're my best friend, and I just happen to be in love with you.  
Giving you this letter may very well be the hardest thing I ever have to do. I've spent my entire life avoiding heart ache, willing my self never to fall for a guy who could break my heart and now it seems that the one I thought never would, is the only one who can.  
  
Love Always, Rand  
  
**__**  
P.S. Please remember that no matter what, I will always love you, and you'll always be my best friend.  
**_  
Gordo sat on the floor of the apartment he once shared with Miranda mouth agape and slowly let the letter drop. It was only by chance that he'd found the letter at all, he'd shared this apartment with Miranda for a while then she moved out, the letter just happened to be stuck under one of the drawers of the desk they also used to share.  
  
They had lived together during collage so they could split the rent but after she moved out to live with her boyfriend at the time he'd kept the place.  
  
'How can this be? Man I was so stupid!' he mentally scolded himself. Miranda had been right there, the perfect girl, but he was always too scared to make a move, even when he knew he liked maybe loved her.  
  
But now it was too late wasn't it? This letter was dated three years ago! Three years, at least that she'd been in love with him, and he was too stupid to notice. Now after all she'd been through there was no way that this could work, she had enough to deal with now without his declaration of love. Besides she was seeing some one, right now sure he wasn't a mental giant and as far as Gordo was concerned she could do better, but she cared for him and at the moment that's all that mattered.  
  
Gordo sat on the floor with his head in his hands, not knowing how long it had been since he first read the letter, what he did know was that he'd read it over about a thousand times and now it had gone dark yet he remained in the same spot dejected and contemplating his next action. What action she had a guy and a ...  
  
His train of thought was cut off by the door bell, who would go out in this weather? There was a storm raging, the roads would be almost impossible to get through. He didn't speak to his neighbors so it had to be some one else, but no one in there right mind would go out in this weather. Still confused and curious, he went to open the door shocked by what he found there.  
  
AN: okay so I left a cliffy but I had too!  
  
Now you see that little purplish pox on the left hand corner? Good, click it...No don't report abuse I swear I don't really think Lizzie McG is mine! Review and tell me if I sucked too bad or not, now go....wait no where are you going, I didn't mean away, come back! Sits on floor pouting


	2. Someone's Knocking at the door

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any the Lizzie McG any thing, I DID own Gordo but go figure he enjoys being "free" so he ran away after all the trouble I went through to jack him, oh well...LOL  
  
A/N: This is the last part of this fic, okay I know it's short but it was meant as a one-shot, then it grew, thanks to all of you who reviewed I feel so loved! Yay! Thanks for the support, comments and constructive criticism, though I did take your advice seriously I already finished the fic before I got any reviews so I'll leave it like it is, but thanks SO much Love ya'll!  
  
Oh yeah! Black Knight THANKS love yah hun (in a non-freaky sort of way)!!! LOL

STUPID THINGIE STAY AND KEEP MY FIC AND A?N APART!!!!

Miranda ran out of the house into the rain hopelessly trying to shield some of it from the little girl in her arms. She placed the girl in her baby seat in her H3T then got into the drivers seat and sped off. She hated driving in the rain, especially with Davi (pronounced DAY-vee) in the car. But she refused to stay, she couldn't stay at home, that's for sure...she couldn't see how she'd ever be able to go back...but where could she go? It was late and raining but she didn't feel like going to a hotel, she couldn't stand to be alone, but where?  
  
Miranda apprehensively raised a finger to ring Gordo's door bell, she knew he didn't like Jon, how would he react to what had happened? Aside from that it was late and he may very well be sleeping, but she had nowhere else to go. To Miranda the few seconds she spent waiting seemed an eternity , she started to doubt her decision to drive the forty miles here. She could tell the child in her arms was cold and if she was out much longer she'd get sick. She was about to turn around when the door swung open, and there stood Gordo with a some what shocked expression.  
  
"Come in" Gordo said regaining his composure and gently pulling Miranda in to the apartment which was once theirs. 'What happened to her?' he asked himself about her state. "Um, why don't you and Devi get dried up?" he asked showing them to the room Miranda knew all too well.  
  
Miranda gave him a great full smile as he handed her a couple of his t- shirts and some boxers for them to change into as he walked out.  
  
Miranda walked out of the room a few minuets later and Gordo sat on the couch waiting for her.  
  
"I put Davi to sleep." she said not knowing what else to say.  
  
Gordo simply nodded his acknowledgement, he had no idea what to say to her. Something was wrong but what?  
  
She went and sat next to him avoiding eye contact then she apprehensively looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I just had nowhere else to go, I.."  
  
"Don't" Gordo cut her off, "Miranda, you can always come to me, no matter what." Something had to have happened to put her in such a state and it killed him not to know how to make it better, yet he didn't want to pry.  
  
Without another word she burst out crying she drew her knees to her chest and put her arms around them, then she rested her head on her knees as she cried, her body shaking with sobs. Gordo instinctively put an arm around her and drew her into him. She lay there in his arms crying most of the night and slowly between sobs and out bursts she told him the story of how she came to be there.  
  
Jon wasn't the best boy friend by far, but most of the time he was nice. After the baby came things started to get a little bit bad. But recently they'd gone from bad to worse.  
  
He started drinking more and he started to hit her. She knew what should be done but he was her daughter's father and she couldn't stand to do it. Then that night was the last straw; he'd come home after drinking with a knife, threatening to harm her or kill her if he had to so he could kill Devi. For it seems he saw her as the cause of his trouble, she'd called the cops and he was taken away. After much questioning she was left alone with Devi, but she couldn't stand to be there everything reminded her of him. Of how he treated her and what he tried to do. So she took Devi and got in her car, she wasn't really thinking of where to go then some how she found herself here on his door step.  
  
Gordo was furious 'how could he do this to her?!' how could someone treat her like that? Didn't he get how amazing she was? And what about Devi? Did that asshole even bother to think about her? Did he ever think about what that poor baby had to call a father? How could he ever think she was a problem? She was the sweetest child ever and she was only about two years old. The only comfort he found was thinking that Devi might be too young to remember all of this. He thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't been able to harm them. Miranda, she was finally in his arms but not the way he wanted her to be. He couldn't put her through another bad relationship. Plus that was written three years ago, she'd probably forgotten she'd ever written it.  
  
The next morning Gordo woke up to an otherwise empty couch he got up and soon spotted Miranda she was on the floor where he'd been the day before holding the letter. As he'd suspected once he got closer he noticed she was holding the letter.  
  
"Miranda..." he said quietly as he slowly sat next to her on the floor.  
  
She looked up somewhat startled then gave him a weak smile. "So you saw this? I thought I'd lost it"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So, how long have you known?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I found it yesterday"  
  
"Oh...I guess things between us are going to change, aren't they?" she asked sadly.  
  
Gordo looked down, so she didn't like him. Yeah, he wanted things to change but he wanted to be more than just her best friend not less. He was about to tell her that they could still be friends when it hit him. If he didn't find out for sure he'd be doing the same thing he'd done over and over again all those years, so slowly gathering courage he asked what he'd wanted to ask her ever since he found out how she'd felt. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"What?" she asked obviously not expecting the question.  
  
"Did you mean it? What you wrote, did you mean it?" he asked now looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes" she responded quietly then looked down.  
  
"The part about you always loving me, was that true? Is it true now?" Now that he'd started, he had to know all of it.  
  
"Yes, I've always loved you and I still do." she said now looking him in the eye never breaking the gaze.  
  
Gordo looked down feeling stupider than ever, he'd let her go out with that idiot when he could have had her, but now it was too late for that. He needed to tell her how he felt before he lost her for good. He looked up at Miranda who's gaze was still upon him, then he gently reached out a hand to her left cheek, then he did what he'd only dreamt of before he kissed her. He rested his head on her forehead then whispered "I love you too Rand, I always have."

STUPID THINGIE STAY AND KEEP MY FIC AND A?N APART!!!!

A/N: So... did it suck too bad? You know the drill...NO! Not the FIRE drill... I meant you know what to do now. Hay where are you going? Come back! You're supposed to press the purplish button, hay! we've been through this... fine, do what you must bye! 


End file.
